


Tales from the discord! Volume one! Grimm on Jaune!

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Forced Oral, Grimm - Freeform, Grimm on male, Knot, M/M, Other, Rape, Spit Roast, Yaoi, akward, blowjob, non con, painal, totally not gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Another tales from the discord! Not only is it futa on Jaune! It is now Grimm on jaune! In this case, we have Jaune facing off against the Ursa from Vol 1 to save Cardin and while he does save Cardin things take a turn for the kinky as Jaune finds himself at the mercy of various creatures of Grimm and Cardin is confused about his sexuality...





	Tales from the discord! Volume one! Grimm on Jaune!

**Author's Note:**

> One again! If you like Futa on Jaune or in this case Grimm on Jaune just ask for a discord link and join in the chaos!

Jaune was _not_ having a good day. "Cardin! RUN!" Jaune yelled as for some reason some impossible reason his sword missed! literally! One second he was swinging his sword to decapitate the Grimm the next it glowed black!? The blade was pulled down like a hand was yanking it as he missed his mark, the Grimm a massive Ursa Alpha knocked his weapons down and soon knocked Jaune down like he was a child! Putting him on his hands and knees helpless to the mass of black and red death. "Cardin! _RUN!"_ Jaune yelled as the Grimm growled sniffing his ass as Cardin began to freeze.

 

 

Cardin snapped his head. _Fuck this! That wimp had the courage to save my ass I'm going to save his!_ Cardin though racing forward mace primed only to freeze in his place, the Grimm stopped it was sniffing Jaune's ass that was _oddly_ Female and had on more than one occasion made Cardin question his sexuality in the team CRDL showers.

 

 

_AH! Back! Back off gay thoughts! I am one hundred percent straight!_ Cardin shooed away his gay thoughts he was straight dammit! Jaune was a man! An oddly feminine man, with wide curvy hips a large ass and soft voice but a man none the less! He had a dick! He can't find Jaune attractive but that was a matter for another emotionally frustrating shower experience to deal with! For now, he had to save Jaune and- _FIS!_ The sounds of tearing fabric filled the air the Grimm ripped Jaune's jeans off!? The monster tore away Jaune's jeans revealing a plump ass that was decisively fat.

 

 

Cardin froze ok, maybe Jaune was the odd one out. * You have got to be kidding me!? No guy has an ass like that! It's just impossible!* Cardin thought his own large cock hardening in his pants as a meaty FWOP! Filled the air, the Grimm smacked something long and hard on Jaune's fat pale ass a massive red mass that- "It's a penis!" Cardin shouted as Jaune who was already blushing at being groped by an Ursa began to flush. "It's what!? A penis!? Cardin get it off me!" Jaune yelled as the Grimm began to grunt sliding that massive red rocket that had to be at least a foot and half and very thick up and down Jaune's ass hotdogging him as it leaked a small river of thick black pre lubricating up Jaune's ass making him squeal. "Cardin! Please help m _EEEEE!_ Jaune screamed a girlish shrieked as the massive monster finally had enough foreplay and jammed its massive cock right up Jaune's presumably virgin ass with a wet _plop!_

 

Jaune's scream was a high pitched _shriek_ of pain and pleasure the Grimm sunk it's massive cock deep into Jaunes tight one virgin ass. The shrike of pleasure that came from his mouth easily tore through the forest as Cardin gulped, ok he would admit it seeing Jaune's _fat plump_ ass pulled apart by the rough huge claws and _spread_ by a massive red cock? That was hot as _fuck_ Cardin's jaw dropped as the beast began to thrust shoving and slamming its hips forward much to Jaune's protests, the boy screamed and yelped kicked and shouted as he clawed into the dirt, the Grimm paid him no mind sawing its _fat_  turgid dick in and out of Jaune's tight plump ass its claws digging into his soft supple flesh for footing as it began to pound his plump fat rear desperate in a need to _breed._

 

Cardin was a bit lost for words Jaune was being fucked right and proper the massive Ursa was fucking Jaune like a breeding bitch, slamming its heavy hips in and out of Jaune's tight ass making him scream! Cardin saw Jaune's decent but slightly smaller than his cock flopping free beneath him the cock dangling in the air as the Grimm continued to plow his soft fat ass Cardin's cock was at full mass ready for action and leaking pre, he gulped he knew he should help Jaune he knew that was right but - _"AIIIEEE!"_ Jaune screamed loud enough to call the dead as the things massive knot slipped inside of him making Jaune shriek even louder as Cardin sighed dropping his mace "In for a penny in for a _pound"_ Cardin said walking over to Jaune taking off his pants and shoving his dick right down his open mouth silencing his screams as he groaned. " _Not gay! it's not gay if he is getting fucked by a Grimm!"_

 

Cardin groaned he never knew a fucking mouth could feel so _good!_ Jaune's mouth had to be a piece of heaven! "Oh fuck me! Why did I have you fucking do errands when I could have had your mouth on my cock!?" Cardin asked Jaune's eyes wide in terror as he was spit roasted, his first sexual experience was not what Jaune was expecting. His ass _torn_ apart by a behemoth of a cock that was over _four_ times the maximum limit that his ass was supposed to accommodate. His mouth filled with his bullies cock who he was trying to save! And to top it all off he was getting off _NOOO!_ Jaune screamed into Cardin's cock as his own dick pulsed tensed and _shot!_ Splattering the ground with his cum as he actually got _off_ the being raped!

 

 

As Cardin enjoyed his first blowjob he could not help but notice that his _partner_ the Ursa seemed to be getting close to finishing it doubled its thrust grunting and groaning slamming its hips forward harder and deeper pushing its dick into the farthest parts of Jaunes tortured asshole before roaring! The monster let out a roar as it came, Cardin _felt_ Jaune's screams as he was forcibly anally inseminated, the felling to that massive cock pumping thick black Grimm cum into Jaune was felt through the boi's body making Cardin groan, he came at the same time his dick firing right down Jaune's tonight mouth pussy both human and Grimm came as they actually high fived! Paw met hand as the two shared an awkward moment of camaraderie breeding a beta male as they gasped, the monster pulled out making Jaune whimper his dissented ass leaked a waterfall of thick tar cum as Cardin groaned taking his dick out of Jaune's mouth with a messy _plop!_ Taking a deep breath before speaking.

 

 

After cleaning Jaune up and making sure he was not going to die Cardin and Jaune both made a deal to not say anything and to call their relationship a _wash._ Cardin walked away first trying to figure out how cumming down a guy's mouth did _not_ make him gay _It's not gay if you fuck a guy while he's being fucked by a Grimm_ Cardin thought before a hand gripped him pulling him behind a tree, green eyes glared at him as a spear was pointed dead at his neck! Pyrrha pinned him to a tree glaring death at him as he gulped.

"Winchester."

"Pyrrha! Wait I can-

"Listen I don't know what the fuck you were thinking but Jaune belongs to _me!_ "

 

"I Know! I'm sorry it won't-

"Now unless you want me to gut you like a fish _once_ a week you take him out here to do the same thing!"

 

"I... _what?_ " "You head me! That was the fucking sexiest thing I have ever seen! You find a way to get _my_ future house husband to get spit roasted by you and a Grimm or I will _crush_ your balls with my heels!"

"I... "Do you understand!?

"I- "Do we understand each other!?"

"YES!"

"Good. Now run along I need to claim _my_ man." Pyrrha said running off to Jaune as Cardin gulped this was going to be _complicated_

 

 

And the _frist_ Grimm ask done.

 

 

To _others_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
